


【all横】哥哥想结婚要怎么办

by kimi_45



Category: kanjani8(band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi_45/pseuds/kimi_45
Summary: janiben收录后/yasu缺席/横右/4P
Kudos: 10





	【all横】哥哥想结婚要怎么办

“尼酱竟然总说着想要结婚，这可不行呢。”

大仓一面用力抽送着自己的分身，一面不满地咕哝着。

“对啊，好不容易把裕亲的身体调教成这样，要是轻易就结婚了可不行啊。”

丸山附和着大仓的话头，突然用力，抓着横山的头发按向自己，把阴茎插入横山的喉咙深处。

被两个不知轻重的弟弟同时进攻，横山跪在沙发上，只能发出“唔唔”的声音，不由自主的摆动着腰，漂亮的脸上全是泪水。

“你们适可而止啊，yoko明天还有电视剧的拍摄呢。”

村上从浴室走出来，靠在一旁的桌子上，一面擦着头发一面欣赏横山被两个弟弟操弄的样子。

“我们知道啊，不过还好yasu今天不在，不然怕是明天裕亲就没办法录影了。”

“啊，那家伙打开开关真是太可怕了。是吧，尼酱？”

被大仓问到，横山好像想起了什么，身体一震，条件反射的想要摇头，却被丸山按住不能动弹。

“裕亲放心，只要好好配合我们，我们就不把今天的事情告诉yasu。要是他不看OA的话裕亲都不会有事的哦。”

“嗯…嗯”

横山好像放松了一些，含糊不清的答应着。

“啊…尼酱的身体果然好棒…我要先去了…！”

大仓抓着横山腰的手突然用力，下身也加快了速度。横山被突然激烈的动作弄得不由得叫出了声，忘了好好服务丸山。

“喂大仓，搞什么啊！”

丸山那边也正渐入佳境，被大仓的动作打扰到，有些不爽。

“抱歉抱歉，啊…尼酱里面真是太棒了，我要射了…”

大仓说着，用力做着最后的冲刺。丸山索性抽出了阴茎，开始玩弄横山最敏感的乳尖。横山被两个弟弟的动作弄得已经无法思考，只是闭着眼睛，不断从喉咙中溢出甜腻的小奶音。

“裕亲，被我们操得舒服吗？”

“啊…嗯…舒服…”

这样的横山可不能让面把之外的人看到，在一旁欣赏的村上想。横山的媚态早已让他的下身有了反应，不过他还是耐心的让弟弟们先“解决”。

“哈啊…真棒…”

大仓发出一声深深的喘息，释放在了横山的身体里。横山似乎也就快要高潮，他不满足地轻轻扭动着腰，脸涨得通红。

丸山站起身，把阴茎凑近横山的脸。

“好了裕亲，现在可以专心照顾我这边了。”

彻底陷入情欲的横山有些贪婪的含住丸山的下身，卖力的吞吐起来。刚刚结束被玩弄的后穴有些红肿，慢慢地流出大仓留下的白浊。

“嗯…裕亲的技术真是越来越好了…”

起初横山是非常不情愿口交的，但随着时间越来越久，横山的身体变得甚至可以从口交中获得快感。他一面继续服务着丸山，一面想要抚慰自己想要早些释放的下身，却被大仓从后面抓住了双手。

“尼酱要学会忍耐啊。”

横山发出不满的“唔唔”声，只能继续专心服务丸山的下身。丸山的呼吸越来越粗重，突然，他抓住横山的头发用力抽送起来。

“裕亲…好厉害…”

丸山突然拉开横山，喷射出的白浊落在了横山的脸上。横山跌坐在地上，大口的喘着气，脸上和后穴都是精液。这副样子要是被看到，估计再没人找横山演警察角色了。

“好可怜，尼酱还没有射过呢。”

大仓放开横山的手。虽然被玩弄了很久，但横山的欲望还没有得到释放，勃起的阴茎可怜的吐着淫液，被操弄得不够的后穴寂寞的微微开合着。横山迫切的想要从这种折磨中解放，他有些乞求的看向一边的村上。

而村上看着这样的横山，没有上前，却开始套弄自己的分身。

“啊，hina好坏。”

大仓笑起来。

横山看着村上尺寸傲人的性器，不禁想象自己即将被它填得满满的，被它操得失去理智的样子。他不由自主的吞咽了一下口水。

“hina…”

他咬着嘴唇小声乞求，村上却没有要动的意思。

“hina酱真是S啊，裕亲还是自己想想办法吧。”

丸山同情又有点期待的看着横山。

了解村上意图的横山只好斜靠在沙发上，把腿张成M字。他看了一眼村上，而村上还是没有要动的意思。

横山的脸涨得更红了。他用一只手臂撑住身体，另一只手探到下身，白皙好看的手指慢慢插入自己的身体。

“嗯…哈啊……”

虽然手指的满足感不及弟弟们，但此刻被无法释放的情欲折磨，横山还是得到了快感。借着大仓留下的精液润滑，他一下下用手指抚慰着自己，小穴发出淫靡的水声。

“啊…尼酱真是太色了。”

大仓忍不住开始舔吻横山的耳朵和脖颈，丸山也开始继续玩弄横山粉嫩的乳尖。

“啊…好舒服…要去了…要去了……哈啊……！”

横山终于迎来了高潮。而就在他刚刚释放过的同时，村上抓住横山发软的身体，用完全勃起的阴茎贯穿了横山。

“啊——不要——”

因高潮而还在一下下收缩的小穴被村上粗大的阴茎进入，巨大的不适感让横山哭叫出来。而村上并没有给横山休息的机会，他肆意地在横山的身体里抽插着。

“哇——每次都觉得hina真是S到Z了。”

“裕亲好可怜哦…”

大仓和丸山在一旁感慨着。而早就被调教得适应了这种强烈的性爱的横山，此时只顾感受村上带来的满足感，随着村上的动作嗯嗯啊啊的叫着。

“yoko最喜欢这样了吧？”

“哈啊…嗯…喜欢…”

横山在村上的身下已经无法思考，听到村上询问自己，他下意识的抬起头看向自己的下身。他看到自己的身体正在一下下贪婪的吞进村上硕大的分身，前方的勃起随着村上激烈的动作一下下摇晃着。这场景让横山一下子羞耻到了极限，他连忙用手臂捂住脸，脸又变得通红了。

村上却很满意横山这样的反应，他抬起横山的腿，把自己送进横山身体的更深处。

“啊…啊啊啊…不要——”

横山哭叫着，颤抖着再次释放了出来。村上也用力的冲刺着，再次用精液把横山的身体填满。

“啊，yoko真是最棒了。”

“不过裕亲明天还要录影，今天只能玩到这里了呀。”

“所以尼酱可不能结婚啊。不然我们要怎么办。”

今天的横山也被弟弟们好好疼爱着呢。


End file.
